


Mermaids guys.

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, F/F, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merpeople, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Mpreg, Will doesn't get that Nico doesn't want to fuck, Young Annabeth, Young Jason, mermaid percy, mute percy for a minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca has a habit of bringing home random things that can sometimes get them in trouble. Some times, like when she brought home a puppy, it can turn out OK. But Nico has to draw the line somewhere. He has little time to wonder why his sister dragged the little mermaid into their home. Before the week is up, they have to help Percy find love. But what if they can't find the one he loves?</p><p>Short first chapter, sorry, and can't guarantee when updates will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico couldn't help but wonder what his sister did to get them into this situation.

Bianca had came in one day and said she had a kid who was going to stay with them for a while. A beautiful, black haired, green eyed, mute boy. Nico had fallen by the first glance, before he realized that the other couldn't speak to him. Then, Bianca couldn't get a name for him. That’s what brought back the old movie she had liked when they were kids; The Little Mermaid.

“You brought home the little mermaid. Bianca, what did you do!”

“He needed a place to stay! I’m trying to figure out who he needs though. We’ll need to go to the beach enough to see.” She looked at the boy,who was looking down, and continued. “He seems like he could be a good friend, but only if we can help him!”

“Bianca. Do you even know who he’s trying to find? They could just be creeped out.” The dark eyed boy sighed, looking at the ceiling. “We could really screw him and ourselves over.”

“He’s worth it. Now we just need to figure out his name.”

“How do you expect us to do that?” Nico looked at the boy who was sitting there, trying to think. Suddenly he held up a finger, then pointed it to his mouth before making a popping noise. Nico had already been pulling up a site on the computer, and this told him to look in the P’s.He started to list off names,and each were answered with a shake of the head, or sometimes disgust, before he found the right one. “Percy.” The boy nodded, and Nico felt a little relief. “So, Percy is it?”


	2. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters, and Annabeth is a smart kid. We also find out who Percy is looking for!

Nico quickly found out the boys smile was adorable, annoying, and blinding all at once. He wondered who had stolen this boy’s heart, who had beat him to it. He was sitting there two days into this hunt sitting with Percy and Bianca as they tried to figure all the details they needed to figure out, when there was a loud knock. Bianca jumped up fast, running to the door happily, and Nico knew fast that it was Thalia. His sister’s girlfriend had recently lost her adopted older brother, and so she’d hang out with them sometimes to have help watching their younger siblings. Jason tended to hang out with Nico and play with him, while Annabeth would read cuddled up in some of Bianca’s pillows and blankets. The two kids were eight, and while they were well behaved, it was hard for her to watch them alone.

“Nico, who’s he?” Jason had moved a chair over by him, looking at Percy. The boy was drinking a gas station cup full of, knowing him, seven-up.

“This is Percy. He’s staying with us for a while as he tries to find his friend.”

“Who’s his friend?”

“We don’t know. We’re trying to figure that out.”

Nico almost felt bad for the kid, he looked so confused. “Why can’t he tell you?”

“He’s mute and can’t write. Bianca found him and offered to help.”

Jason looked as if he was trying to think a while, before Annabeth spoke up. “What about one of the coloring books you have. You can at least get hair and eye color from that.” Jason got up and went to his bag.

“Good idea Annabeth!” He pulled out a few coloring books and crayons, before going beside Percy and explaining the idea to him. Percy found an page that looked good to him, and automatically started to color in the man in the picture, drawing in a few things here and there. Nico and Jason set about making lunch, while Thalia, Bianca, and Annabeth hung out in the livingroom, the later two watching a show they liked.

It took at least an hour to finish cooking, and Percy seemed to still be hard at work perfecting the picture. Jason helped Nico set out the chicken they had cut up and fried, the fruit salad they had put together, and the chips that Nico had bought earlier. The girls came into the kitchen, and started sitting in their spots, and Nico and Jason slid in, Nico beside Percy.

When seeing the food, Percy set aside his work, and looked thankful that it was time to stuff his face. “Remember to start out slow, Percy. You don’t want to realize only after you get everything that you only want a bit, again.”

Percy nodded, and everyone started to get food and eat. Annabeth was telling him a story from a history book she read, while Jason was asking Percy all the questions he could. Thalia and Bianca were flirting with each other like usual, and his older sister’s face was already pretty red today.

“If Luke was here he’d have managed to figure this all out by now….” He heard Jason say sadly. “He was always good at figuring people out.”

Nico saw Annabeth start to close up, so he rubbed her shoulder. “Luke was pretty good at this, but short of him being the person Percy is looking for, he may have had trouble too.”

“I still wonder how Percy mat the guy.”

“I vaguely remember Luke talking about a cute boy he met at the beach about a year ago. Said he had a beautiful voice.” Annabeth said, quietly as if she had just remembered. “Said he couldn’t bring him to meet us, but he wanted to so bad.”

Percy was staring at her at this point, before showing the half finished drawing that everyone at that table automatically recognized.

Percy was looking for Luke, who had just died three months ago from a high fall while trying to find Annabeth after she ran off one day. The man they had been mourning even still.


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy doesn't respond good to the news. When he finally lets Nico in, he's clueless to Percy's thoughts.

"Percy, please. Please come out. I just want to help you.... I know I can't make anything better, but I care about you. Please."

The door opened in front of Nico slowly. No one else was in the house, Bianca had gone home with the others a few hours ago. Stepping in, Nico hurried to Percy, who had already hopped into Nico's bed.

"Do you just want to lay here, or do you want noise?"

After a minute, Percy turned so his ear was facing Nico's mouth, signaling that he wanted him to just talk. And Nico did. He talked until he could tell Percy was asleep.

So Nico started to think. How does he help Percy if the one he wants is dead? Will some type of sea witch come and try to stop them from helping him? How similar is Percy’s situation to the little mermaid, and what version of it?

Nico wasn’t sure if he could do anything if it was closer to the original. Though, he also wasn’t sure he could handle losing Percy at this point. Before, he atleast had the idea of seeing him. But now, now Nico had to face the idea of losing Percy forever.

He didn’t like it.

He’d have to do everything in his power to save Percy.

As he mulled all this over, he lost track of time. By time he realized it, it was five am and Percy was waking up. He was snapped out of the thoughts by Percy poking him in the nose.

“I see you’re awake. Feeling any better?”

Percy shook his head in answer, but still wasn’t crying, so that was an improvement.

“Want to help me make us some breakfast? Bianca is at Thalia’s, so.”

Percy nodded, and followed him to the kitchen. One the table he noticed the coloring book page and another picture. Picking it up, he saw that it was a picture of Luke.

“She said they have more and that she thought you’d want it. That you’d want to have a picture of him.”

Percy seemed to not know how to react. He held the picture close, and Nico knew he wasn’t going to let it go.

“This throws a big fork into this though, Perce. Was the deal or whatever you made only for him?”

Percy shakes his head, and looks as if he’s thinking.

“Well, we’ll have to see if anyone interests you.” Nico sighed. “It sucks to have to find someone you like right after you found out, but….”

Percy made an half sad and half annoyed noise. He took out the ingredients Nico had taught him they needed for pancakes, and started to get everything ready.

“Should we start at the beach? People who like to hang out by the water?” Nico looked to be thinking as he prepared the meat. “We could make a day of it.”

Percy stared at the back of Nico’s head a minute, trying to decide how to explain something to Nico, before giving up and going back to mixing the ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the Original Little Mermaid, you'll know what Nico's thinking of with the idea that he can't help.


	4. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets in an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been distracted, and now that I've started school again, I may write some more. Depends on how busy my classes keep me. I've started college, guys! Dual enrolled, but still! This chapter is dialogue heavy!

Nico and Percy spent until dinner time watching movies and just relaxing. By the time the latest movie they had on, the avengers, ended, Percy was lying mostly on Nico. Than a knock came on the door.

"Coming!" Nico got up when Percy detangled himself, and they both went to the door.

"Come on Nico! It's getting dark!"

"Fuck, it's Will. He'll be hard to explain things to." Percy loosely grabbed his wrist and softly squeezed as Nico opened the door.

"Nico, who's he? Why does he have your hand?" Will looked confused and slightly jealous.

"This is Percy. He's staying with us for a while." Percy clang to Nico's side, frowning slightly at Will. "So, where's Octavian?"

"Thalia's watching him. How’d you meet?”

“Bianca. She took him in. Hopefully he won’t leave, but so far he’s going to have to.”

“Why are you answering everything for him?”

“He’s unable to speak. Don’t know if it’s temporary or what, he can’t tell us. His handwriting is one hundred times worse than yours.”

“So you can barely communicate with him?”

“Yeah. We have barely any idea where he came from or anything. All we know is that he lived by and likes the water. Oh, and that he knew Luke in someway.”

“That narrows down nothing. Luke was a social person, knew almost everyone.” Will sighed a bit. “So many people were in love with him. He never liked really anyone, though.”

“He referred to himself as asexual. That’s why we were all surprised when he hinted that they were together.”

“So, he’s not your boyfriend?” Will looked hopeful.

“Will, we’ve known eachother for three days.” Nico sighed a bit. “It’s complicated.”

Will by now had started trying to get close to Nico again. Percy could tell that Nico didn’t want this, so he wrapped his arms around Nico and tugged him inside a bit.

“Why are you here, Will?” Nico had given Percy a look, half thanking him and half questioning as he waited for Will to answer.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to this new coffee place with me. I heard they're pretty good, and we all know you like coffee, so.” He had come to ask him on a date.

“Bianca and I already went there. Their coffee isn't strong enough, even for Bianca.” He turned so he could look at them both. “Plus, Percy and I are going out. Not only do we want to find the person for him, but he also needs some more clothes. We’ve got to be going, Will.”

They moved forward, Nico grabbing his wallet as Will backed up out the door. “You always blow me off, Nico. I thought we had something going for us?”

“Will, you ruined that when I came to you, telling you I liked you, and you told me you liked someone else. Just because you used me as a backup doesn’t mean I am going to be your backup. goodbye.”

With that, Nico and Percy started walking to the mall, Percy wondering if they’d see Will again.


End file.
